


Instinct

by FreezeLemon



Category: London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), 倫敦陷落, 全面攻佔, 奧林匹斯的陷落, 白宮陷落
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: CP：Mike Banning X Benjamin Asher註：Mike單身、ABO設定，OOC可能有
Relationships: Benjamin Asher/Mike Banning
Kudos: 4





	1. 正文

Lynne想起她曾經跟Mike有過一段對話：

「Mike，我不是性別歧視，但是進入特勤局跟擔任隨扈是兩件事，Alpha真的不適合擔任隨扈。」她沒好氣的看著眼前的人。

「我的考核全部高分通過，沒有人的成績比我更好。」Mike不在乎的說。

「對，這是為什麼有這次的談話。」雖然知道Mike不會輕易的打退堂鼓，她還是扶了一下額頭才說：「你的考核還差最後一項，這項不及格的話，無論前面的分數多高都沒有用。」

「我會通過。」沒來由的Mike說得很肯定。

「等你通過再說。」她沒理會Mike的話，他不是第一個想請調隨扈組的Alpha，前面的人都在最後一項陣亡了，在被Omega發情時的信息素包圍的情況下，只有Beta能不為所動的完成任務，直到現在都沒有例外。

「就算你能通過，你確定有辦法一天超過十二小時貼身跟著另一個Alpha？」

「不是所有的候選人都是Alpha。」

她知道Mike說的是誰，有勝算的候選人中只有一位是Beta，那位雖然生理條件是Beta，但他剛毅的不像Beta，就算面對氣勢強大的Alpha他一樣不卑不亢，只是歷任的總統還是Alpha佔了多數。

「如果最後選上的人不是他呢？」

Mike無所謂的聳了聳肩。

現在思考這些都還太早了，事情還沒成定局，她揮了揮手，要人滾出她的辦公室。

最後不知道是Mike的狗屎運太強，還是怎麼了，他不僅成為有史以來第一個通過了最後那項考驗的Alpha，而候選人中唯一的Beta也選上了總統。看著Mike那張得意洋洋的臉，Lynne忍不住翻了白眼。

「不要挑戰總統，別讓他把你炒了。」一邊簽下Mike的任命書，Lynne一邊叮嚀。

Alpha跟Alpha間的關係就是彼此互相挑戰，就算已經有勝負，還是會繼續挑戰，這是Alpha的本能，天生的戰士，永不間斷的爭鬥。Alpha對Beta則是單方面的壓制，因為Beta無法回應Alpha的挑戰。所以Lynne有點擔心新任的總統會拒絕一個Alpha貼身保護他，所幸對方對於隨扈組長是Alpha這件事沒有任何意見，但實際上還是得相處過才知道。

「我盡量。」

不知道Mike是盡量不挑戰總統，還是盡量不讓自己被炒了。

「恭喜你如願以償。」Lynne把簽好的任命書給Mike，「拿去吧。」

Mike拿著他跟組員們的資料離開Lynne的辦公室，準備前往布萊爾宮向新任總統報告。

距離總統就職典禮的時間只剩不到一星期。

※ ※ ※

「Mike、Mike，你還好嗎？」本來坐在辦公桌的Ben發現他的隨扈組長在走神，他離開位置走到他面前揮了揮手。

「我沒事。」發現自己恍神了，Mike為自己的失職而懊惱。

「你的臉色怪怪的，真的沒事嗎？」Ben伸手摸了一下Mike的額頭，「有點燙，好像發燒了。」

「不，我真的沒事。」Mike摸自己的額頭，「我沒有發燒。」

Ben抓著Mike的手皺眉說：「你的手也是燙的，我叫醫生過來。」

抽收自己的手，Mike知道Ben不會放過他，只好自己說：「不用了，我自己去找醫生。」

「我不相信你會去找醫生。」Ben很了解Mike，如果他沒盯著人看醫生，Mike一定不會去。Ben覺得自己搞不懂Mike，他只要有一點不舒服，Mike就會把整個醫療團隊找來，非要找出他身體哪裡有問題才肯罷休，但每次Mike自己身體有問題，他最多只會回家睡個覺，不到不得已絕不主動看醫生，「我找醫生過來，或者我們一起去診療室。」看Mike沒反應，他繼續說：「我們一起過去好了，別讓Arvin拿著一堆東西跑過來。」

打開辦公室的門，Ben轉頭看著還杵在原地的Mike說：「走吧。」

「我可以自己過去，然後把診斷書拿回來給你。」Mike試圖做最後的掙扎。

「不用了，我還有一點時間，我們一起過去。」Ben扔下不想離開的Mike自己先往診療室走去，反正等他放棄掙扎就會跟上來。

兩個在門口站崗的隨扈立刻跟上Ben留下，Mike一個人。

到了診療室門前，跟在後頭的其中一人早一步幫Ben打開門，然後他們兩個留在門口，Ben獨自一個人走進去。

「Sir，怎麼了？」Arvin意外的看著Ben自己走進來。

「是Mike。」Ben把病患的椅子留給Mke，拉了另一把給自己。

「了解。」對這種情況Arvin已經習以為常，每次都要花上不少時間，所以他要助手泡兩杯咖啡給他們，「你有多少時間？」

「一整天，今天沒有預定行程。」沒推辭Arvin的咖啡，在處理完Mike的事之前他們還有很多時間可以聊天。

「在Mike來之前，你先告訴我他有什麼症狀。」Arvin一邊問，一邊思考這次會耗掉多少時間。

「他發燒了，連身體都有點燙。」

「還有呢？」

「他最近常常恍神。」如果是其他菜鳥執勤時不專心就算了，Mike每次都是全神貫注的警戒四周，所以Ben才會強迫人過來。

「症狀幾天了？」Arvin寫下Ben說的症狀，那是診斷的重要參考，Mike從不願意描述自己身體的問題，只會要Arvin給他他指定的藥物，好幾次Arvin都想把筆戳進他喉嚨，讓他閉嘴學會尊重醫生。

「三四天了，我以為他只是太累，從倫敦回來後他一直精神很緊繃。」他正在考慮強迫Mike休假的可能性就發現人已經發燒，「剛剛才注意到他已經發燒。」

「他可能已經發燒三四天？」

「有可能。」一想到Mike這幾天可能發著燒值勤Ben就想翻白眼，再這樣下去勞工部會抗議他們虐待員工，「會是傷口感染嗎？」Ben唯一想到的可能性是倫敦之行的傷口發炎，導致Mike發燒。

「時間太久，傷口不會在這時間忽然感染。」那時候Arvin是確定Ben跟Mike兩個人的傷口都已經痊癒才放過他們，「如果是發炎了，他會自己買消炎藥吃。」

「也是。」其他病症不敢說，但是在處理傷口上Mike確實很擅長，Ben不想去猜是因為他常常自己處理傷口還是從軍中學來的。

Arvin看下時間從Ben進門到現在已經超過二十分鐘，Mike這次打破以往的紀錄，Ben也注意到了，他起身說：「我去找人。」

結果Ben一打開門就看到Mike在門外不知道站了多久，Ben這次真的不客氣的翻了白眼，「進來吧。」

Mike一臉壯士斷腕的表情坐在Arvin面前，Ben站在旁邊看著Arvin替Mike做檢查。

看著Arvin皺眉，Mike的表情越來越僵硬。

「怎麼了？很嚴重嗎？」Ben忍不住出聲詢問。

「需要抽血做詳細的檢查。」Arvin招來助手替Mike抽血，「不過我建議你最好先休息幾天，Mike。」

「一周夠嗎？我會禁止他進白宮的。」Ben完全無視當事人的意願，直接開始思考要怎樣強迫Mike休假。

Arvin沒說話只是看Mike，Mike被他看的頭皮發麻。他不喜歡醫生不是沒有原因的，特別是Arvin，他每次都會用看透一切的表情看著他。

「兩三天就夠了，休假期間我不會進白宮。」Mike僵硬的說。

「我知道你還有很多假沒休，最近我沒有要出國，也沒有誰要來訪，趁這時間你把假休一休吧。」Ben用沒得商量的口氣說。

「這樣吧。」Arvin打斷他們兩個的話，「先休兩天，兩天後看報告以後再決定要不要繼續休假？」

「好吧。」既然Arvin會這樣說，表示Mike的狀況應該不嚴重，Ben看了一下面無表情的Mike，他會再找名目強迫他休假，「你從現在開始休吧，今天我沒有要外出，少一個隨扈不會怎樣。」Ben先堵住Mike的話。

因為Ben已經讓步，所以Mike沒再爭辯，他只說：「我交代一下這兩天的事，後天來看報告。」

Ben愣了一下才想到，從現在開始休的話，兩天後確實是後天，但是話已經說出口，沒辦法改。

「等一下。」Arvin叫住準備離開的Mike，他塞給Mike一張便條紙，「這兩天你可以先用這個，它應該可以減輕你的症狀。」

Mike低頭看了一下紙條，然後猛然抬頭蹬著Arvin。

知道Mike想說什麼，Arvin先開口：「我是個醫生，就算你不說我也知道你怎麼了，希望你後天看報告的時候可以坦白些，這樣我們可以不用浪費時間。」

沒回應Arvin的話，Mike轉身離開診療室。

「所以他到底生什麼病？」門關上後，Ben看著搞神秘的Arvin。

「病患隱私權。」

「為什麼我沒有病患隱私權。」每次Mike都會確認好幾次他的病症，結果換成Mike的時候Arvin居然用病患隱私權打發他。

「因為你是總統。」Arvin理所當然的說。

Ben翻了個白眼說：「後天我會跟他一起過來。」他不相信到時候Arvin可以什麼都不說。

Arvin微笑了一下，沒反對Ben的話。

※ ※ ※

兩天後的早上，Arvin剛進診療室，桌上的咖啡都還來不及喝，門就被推開了，Mike獨自一個人進來。

「我的上班時間還沒到，拒離九點還有十分鐘。」Arvin不滿的說，他抽出Mike驗血報告放在桌上，「總統說他要跟你一起過來。」

「所以我才趁這時間過來。」Mike是故意算好時間的，因為白宮既是總統的辦公室也是住所，所以除非有特殊事情，不然九點過後Ben才會進辦公室，反正總統也沒有遲到這件事。

「你知道你的問題了？你怕他知道？」Arvin把報告推到Mike面前，整份報告只有一條是不合格，一般的檢驗報告不會驗那個項目，那是Arvin特別要他們驗的，「藥劑你用了？」

「用了。」報告證實的他的猜測，看完後Mike立刻把它撕掉扔垃圾桶。

「我就不問你對象是誰了。」Arvin沒阻止Mike的動作，也不打算提醒他報告的原始檔在電腦裡，免得他打壞電腦，「你打算怎麼辦？繼續用藥？」

「不行，藥會影響我的感官，我會變遲鈍。」這也是他一直不用藥的原因，這兩天休假是他第一次使用藥。

「我猜你也不會想調職。」Arvin看著牆上的時鐘，思考在他們談完之前Ben會不會衝進來，「不過就算你想保持現狀，也是不可能的事，長時間處於這個狀態，就算你沒因為情緒失控被特勤局開除，你的身體也會崩潰。」

「我會撐過去。」

「雖然我很想叫你隨便找個Omega發洩一下，但是你好像對Omega沒有反應？」發現Mike正瞪著他，Arvin笑了一下，「我看過你入特勤局的考試成績，正常的Alpha不會在被Omega的信息素包圍時無動於衷。」

Mike咬牙切齒的說：「我很正常。」他忍住毆打Arvin的衝動。

「那就去找個Omega發洩一下。」沒理會Mike的怒火，Arvin繼續說：「還有個更簡單的方法，去標記那個讓你發情的對象，其實不管是什麼性別Alpha都可以標記對方，Alpha跟Beta一樣都可以…」

門忽然被推開，Be怒氣沖沖的走進來，「Mike，你居然還沒報到跟我就先過來了。」

Arvin捧著他的咖啡一副事不關己的閃到旁邊去，讓Mike自己面對滿腔怒火的總統先生。

「…我沒有事。」Ben的怒火讓面對上百個持有強大火力的恐怖份子都不為所動的特勤縮了一下。

Ben瞪了Mike一眼，沒理會他的話，他轉頭看著Arvin問：「他需要繼續休假嗎？」

Arvin看著滿是怒氣的Ben還有緊張兮兮的Mike，他想了一下才開口：「休假不能解決他的問題。」他的話讓Mike鬆了一口氣，Ben則是從怒氣變成疑惑，「我不建議他繼續留在這個崗位，他的身體不適合。」

這話無疑是丟下炸彈，Mike立刻跳起來，「我沒有不適合留在這。」

「Arvin，Mike他…嚴重到需要調職？」Arvin的話讓Ben慌了，他原本以為最多讓Mike休個半個月到一個月調養身體了，他從沒想過Mike會需要調職。

「不需要。」Mike推著Ben準備離開。他不知道為什麼前一刻Arvin還幫他想辦法解決，下一刻卻說他不適任，像是故意說給Ben聽一樣。不管怎樣，他不打算讓Ben繼續留在這裡，他不想再經歷一次只能把Ben交給別人保護的情況。

躲開Mike的手，Ben回到Arvin的桌前，他凝重的問：「沒有其他解決的辦法嗎？」

「他自己知道解決的辦法。」看著回過頭來拉人的Mike，Arvin直接把問題扔回去。

「Mike？」Ben看著身邊的人。

「最好別拖太久，你的身體會崩潰的。」Arvin提醒：「還有我不建議你用藥，那不能解決問題。」要說的話說完後，Arvin揮手要Mike把Ben帶走，Mike的病症不是醫生能處理的問題，所以讓他們自己解決，他不想插手。

出了診療室後，Ben立刻停下腳步，任憑Mike怎麼拉他都不為所動，他直視著Mike把他的問題說出來：「Mike你到底怎麼了？為什麼Arvin會說你需要調職？他說你知道解決的辦法，解決的辦法是什麼？」

如果可以Mike想給Arvin一槍，或者直接絞斷他的脖子，雖然Arvin是軍醫，但憑他的身手一招斃命還是沒問題的。他到底跟Ben胡說這些做什麼！

Mike想了很久，最後擠出一句話：「我沒事。」在Ben臉色變得更陰沉前，他趕緊繼續說：「保護你是我的工作，我必須保持在最好的狀態才能保護你，相信我我不會拿你的安全來賭博。」

要是Mike說的是其他敷衍的話，Ben不會放過他，但是Mike把他的安全擺第一這件事他不會懷疑，也許Mike會拿自己的命來賭，卻不會連他的一起賭下去。

「我知道了。」雖然Mike還是不願意說清楚，至少他會照顧自己的身體就夠了，就算是為了保護他，「如果你需要什麼，一定要跟我說。」

「我會。」

※ ※ ※

床上的Mike眼睛還沒睜開就掙扎著要起身，「別動」一隻手按住他的肩膀不讓他繼續動作。

Mike張開眼發現自己躺在病床上，「Arvin？」他認得Arvin的聲音，但是他為什麼會在這裡？ 

「你昏迷了將近三個小時，你最好繼續躺著不然我就把總統叫過來，我剛剛才把他趕去休息室，他在這裡守了三個小時，在還沒確定你沒事之前，他不願意離開醫院。」Arvin一邊說一邊檢查Mike的身體指數，「你還記得你昏倒之前在做什麼嗎？」

「我在陪總統見外賓。」因為Ben跟外賓只是在閒聊沒有機密問題，所以Mike跟著一起待在橢圓形辦公室裡，而且有幾年前南韓總裡帶了恐怖份子進來的前車之鑑，Mike不願意留在辦公室門外。

「你的身體長期處於緊繃的狀態，各項指數很糟糕。」Arvin敲手上的檢查報告，然後他問Mike：「我聽說你最近都把休假排在一起？所以你在休假期間使用抑制劑？」雖然這段時間Mike不願意回診，但是Ben會在空檔的時候過來跟他討論Mike的身體狀況，沒直接面對病患，但是憑著他對Mike的了解，他知道Mike在幹什麼，「如果你早一點使用這方法，或許還有一點效果，但是你已經到極限了，身體還是會崩潰。」

Mike沉默不語。

「最好的方法是你現在衝進去休息室標記他。」Arvin忍不住戳穿明眼人都看的出來的事實。

「不行！」Mike咬牙切齒的說。他抬頭瞪著Arvin，恨不得拿把軍刀戳死他。

「好吧，那離職或者標記個Omega選一個，Omega不能解決所有的問題，至少可以讓你不崩潰。」Arvin無所謂的說。像Mike這樣鐵齒的人他見過很多，意志力很好用，但是身體會逼他妥協。

「你要住院一周休養，我會把診斷報告交給總統。」沒理會繼續沉默的Mike，Arvin說完後就離開病房，留下他一個人。

本來Mike想出聲阻止，但又覺得沒有用，Ben一定會跟他要。現在他要想清楚要怎麼面對Ben的質問，這一次Ben不可能像上次那樣簡單放過他。

結果，Ben根本沒質問他，事實上Mike完全沒見到人，隨扈組的同僚告訴他，總統不僅批准他住院一周，還多給他三周的假，而且在他的休假期間禁止進入白宮，白宮裡的所有職員都會知道他休假這件事，在Mike銷假之前看到他在白宮周圍的人都必須向總統報告，銷假回到白宮時，也必須第一個向總統報告，不可以繞去其他地方。

從這些話聽起來，Ben非常生氣，如果不是最後有說銷假時必須向總統報告，Mike都要懷疑一個月後他會直接被調離現在的崗位，他想跟Ben解釋，但是他現在已經被禁止進入白宮了，看起來Ben也沒有探望他的打算……。

Mike轉頭看了一下窗外，這裡不夠高又離白宮太遠，什麼都看不到。

※ ※ ※

踏出家門前，Mike確定抑制劑的藥效已經過了才出門。這一個月以來他每天都使用抑制劑，在醫院的第一周使用最大劑量的抑制劑壓制發情的症狀，回到家裡後降低成一般劑量，已經處於崩潰邊緣的身體終於得到休息，現在他要回到那個人身邊。

Ben身上有一種木質的清香，Mike知道那是他慣用的古龍水，香水混著Ben本身的味道常常挑動他的神經。Ben是Beta，Beta沒有信息素，Alpha跟Omega才會用信息素來交流，所以天知道為什麼Ben身上的味道會吸引他。

一直以來Mike都對Omega的信息素反感，那味道太甜膩、太刺鼻，特勤的最後一項考試是在充滿發情期中的Omega信息素裡保持絕對冷靜，在考試裡Mike只是覺得信息素濃得太刺鼻，最後他完全不受影響的完成任務。其實Mike不曾介意過他不受Omega信息素影響這件事，在遊騎兵的時候，他反而利用這個優勢建了幾次功，但他也沒有想過會有個連信息素都沒有的Beta能影響他。

最初Mike只是覺得Ben的味道很舒服，不像Alpha的信息素那樣挑釁其他人，也不像Omega的彰顯自己的存在，Ben的味道像是森林裡的芬多精讓人全身舒暢。保護Ben是他的責任，Ben是他景仰的人，是他的朋友，他很樂意用生命保護他，Maggie發生意外後，他把Ben的安全交給別人，因為他是美國總統，有很多人負責他的安全，如果Ben需要一些時間、空間來走出失去Maggie的傷痛，那就給他，但是白宮事件讓Mike開始對Ben的安全產生不確定感，整個白宮上百個特勤卻保護不了一個人，所以Alpha的本能把Ben列入需保護的對象，這是Alpha本能，不是工作、責任、忠誠、榮譽感什麼的，這是刻在Alpha的血肉裡的。

倫敦之行結束後，事情開始一發不可收拾，他開始害怕失去Ben，只是在他身邊保護他還不夠，他需要確認Ben是絕對安全的，所有可能危害他的人事物都要排除，Mike拒絕任何不確定因素靠近他，除了他自己以外，他無法相信任何人，每個人都可能從他的手中帶走Ben…，Alpha佔有慾忽然悄悄的出現…。

Mike想要無時無刻的待在Ben的身邊，確保他的安全，他想要Ben身上沾滿他的信息素讓那些比他弱小的Alpha不敢靠近，他想要向所有人不管是Alpha或Beta宣示Ben是在他的保護之下，他想要的已經超過他的職責範圍了…。

站在橢圓形辦公室的門口，Mike遲疑了。他幾乎可以肯定一個月前Ben是帶著怒氣批准他的假，不知道過了一個月Ben是不是還在盛怒中，他做了面對Ben的怒氣的心理準備才敲門走進去。

「Sir，Mike Banning歸隊。」

聽到聲音Ben才放下手中的筆抬起頭，他把Mike從頭到腳打量好幾遍才開口：「你有好好休息嗎？」

「有。」在家裡鍛鍊體能也是一種休息，Mike不認為自己有說謊。

「Mike。」Ben看著Mike的眼睛說：「如果在我發生事情的時候，你沒有辦法保護我，你不能拿我的安全來賭博，這是很嚴重的失職。」

Mike記得這是他幾個月前跟Ben說過的話，他沉默了一陣後才說：「我知道。」

「這不是指責。」Ben皺著眉繼續說：「Mike我不只是你的上司，我也是你的朋友，如果你當我是朋友，你有問題請告訴我，我不希望用調職威脅你說出來，但是如果調職對你有益，我會認真考慮的。」

「我…我不希望調職。」Mike只能擠出這句話。

「我以為只要你正常休假就可以了，但是顯然不是這樣，如果只是休假還不夠，我會試試其他方法。」

「其他方法？」Mike有種不太好的預感。

「到時候你就知道了。」Ben揮揮手把人趕出辦公室，「晚上有個宴會記得找時間回家換正裝。」

Mike離開辦公室後，先從守在門旁的兩個隨扈開始逼問他休假的這段時間，是不是有誰跟Ben說了什麼？如果有必要，他會問過白宮的每一個人，特別是Arvin，他的嫌疑最大。

※ ※ ※

結果Mike只問了幾個他底下的人，沒有時間找Arvin，他休息了一個月，屬下有很多事情要跟他報告，讓屬下鉅細靡遺的跟他報告這一個月的事就已經花上大半天的時間，最後他只來得及在宴會開始之前審視一次受邀來賓的名單，宴會就開始了。

雖然只是個私人宴會，但是來的人不少，除了政府官員、議員們還有一些富商，Mike弄不懂這個宴會的目的是什麼？沒有要慶祝些什麼，總統也不是只邀請跟他比較親近的朋友，有些人是帶著受寵若驚的表情踏進來。賓客們魚貫而入，Mike發現裡面有不少Alpha跟Omega，被標記過跟沒被標記過都有，幸好那些Omega都有使用抑制劑，不然可能會有Alpha在裡面打起來。Mike提醒屬下要多留意那些未標記的Omega，他可不希望有Omega在宴會上發生事情，只是未標記的Omega為了安全起見就算已經使用抑制劑還是很少外出，是因為白宮很安全，所以受邀賓客都攜家帶眷的來參加宴會嗎？還是美國總統比未標記的Omega受歡迎？那些Alpha的恐怖分子會優先選擇美國總統而不是未標記的Omega？所以他們才放心出門？

扔掉那些亂七八糟的想法，Mike默默的跟在Ben後面看著他跟那些人打招呼。

「總統先生，這是小女Tina。」Fendlow檢察總長把他的女兒介紹給Ben。

「你好，Miss Fendlow，希望你今天玩的開心。」Ben微笑的看著那個女孩。

接連幾個人都帶著他的兒女過來打招呼，讓Mike覺得有點奇怪，太多人帶家屬來了。

Mike拉著Ben到一旁小聲詢問：「Sir，宴會的目的是？」

「你不是看過名單了？」Ben反問。

Mike沒辦法告訴Ben他只快速看過一次名單而已。

「這只是一個普通的宴會而已。」看著努力思考的Mike，Ben微笑說：「不限定參加的性別，我在邀請函上註明了：Omega也能參加。你的屬下能保證Omega不被騷擾，不是嗎？」

「我保證Omega都能安然無事的離開白宮。」

「這就是這場宴會的目的了。」

Mike點頭表示他了解了，但是為什麼他們要特別帶著兒女跟Ben打招呼？那些未成熟、剛成熟的Alpha、Omega的信息素圍繞在Ben旁邊，讓Mike有點煩躁。

「總統先生。」Benit議員拉著一個年輕男子走過來，「這是我兒子Vito，他仰慕你很久了。」

「你好，Mr. Benit。」Ben轉過身面對他們。

「總統先生，我讀過所有你在當檢察官時的卷宗，我希望能成為像你一樣的檢察官。」Vito眼神充滿期待的看著Ben。

「我希望他跟我一樣從政，但是他打算先以檢察官為目標。」Benit議員不知道是驕傲還是在抱怨。

「孩子們有自己的選擇，我們這些父母只要看著他們別走錯路就好了。」Ben笑著打圓場。

他們的距離太靠近了，那個男孩是未標記的Omega，雖然Ben是Beta不會受影響，但還是讓Mike很煩躁。

「Mike你覺得呢？」Ben轉頭看著Mike。

「這不是一條好走的路，你很有勇氣。」不了解為什麼Ben會忽然提到他，Mike只能敷衍的回覆。

「你是認真的嗎？Mike，在場的人裡面你才是最有勇氣的人，我一點也不想問你到底幹掉多少恐怖份子。」

「那是我的工作。」Mike扯了一個很勉強的微笑。今天有點反常，一般他都是在Ben旁邊當背後靈，不管總統跟誰聊天，他都是視而不見、聽而不聞，那些話題都不是隨扈該插嘴的，所以他悄悄的退後半步，離開他們的談話圈，幸好Ben沒有繼續把他扯進話題裡。

看著那男孩用憧憬的眼神看著Ben，Mike不太舒服，特別是那男孩臉上還有著紅暈，要不是Ben是Beta，Mike都要懷疑他被Ben的信息素吸引了，為了避免自己會忍不住上前揍人，Mike強迫自己轉移注意力。他張望了一下四周保持警戒，看著四周他才發現很多人都盯著他們看，總統本來就會是眾人的焦點，但是為什麼那些人都紅著臉交頭接耳？Mike把視線拉回Ben身上想搞清楚其他人在想什麼，才注意到Vito跟Ben只差半步的距離，然後在他來得及阻止自己之前，他就找理由把Ben拉走了。

「Mike、Mike！怎麼了？」Ben叫住Mike，不讓他把自己拉離開宴會。

Mike找了個沒人的角落，把Ben塞進去自己也跟著躲進去。

「Ben這宴會的目的到底是什麼？」比起越權這件事，Mike現在更在意來賓的反常，私下對總統指指點點，但是那些人都不在意。

「我說過了。」Ben皺著眉說：「這只是個普通的宴會。」

「整個宴會廳都溢滿了未標記Omega的信息素。」Mike被那些信息素薰得很煩躁，其他Alpha早就退到外圍了，他沒受到Omega的信息素影響，但Ben是被包圍的中心，那些信息素明目張膽的包圍著他，「那些信息素都纏著你，……不同性別的信息素是交流是…求愛的意思，你聞不到，所以我覺得應該告訴你，……如果你對他們之中的人有興趣的話…」在Ben看不到的地方，Mike握緊拳逼自己把話說下去，「就告訴他，讓其他人把信息素收回去。」

「什麼？我沒有…」Mike的話讓Ben有點不知所措，他嘆了口氣說：「是你…」

「我？」

「你需要一個Omega的伴侶，雖然我不知道為什麼你拒絕找個伴侶…，Omega很稀少，這些人是我目前能找到Omega，你對誰有興趣嗎？我可以……」

「停下來。」Mike打斷Ben的話，「是誰告訴你的？是Arvin說的？我不需要Omega，更不需要伴侶。」

「…在醫院裡，我聽到了你跟Arvin的對話。」

他跟Arvin的對話？Mike只記得Arvin叫他去標記Ben，所以Ben是聽到了這句話，現在是變相拒絕他嗎？

「我看過資料，你的狀況很差。」Ben心煩意亂的說：「我不知道能怎樣幫你，如果你需要幫助請告訴我，我已經失去了Maggie，不能再失去你。」

「我不需要……」

「Mike Banning！」Ben對著Mike發火，他不是容易生氣的人，但是Mike不愛惜自己身體這件事，總能讓他發火，「這是我唯一能想到幫你的方法……」Ben無力的別開臉，他願意幫Mike做任何事，如果他需要一個伴侶，那就給他一個，誰都好，只要那個人能讓Mike恢復健康，「我第一次懊惱為什麼我不是Omega，如果我是Omega至少我能幫你……」

Ben的話讓Mike引以為傲的自制力潰堤，他把人拉到身前牢牢鎖在懷裡，「我不需要Omega或者其他人，我只要你…」

在Mike的懷裡，Ben試圖伸手反抱他，最後他還是放下手，「我不是Omega，我沒有信息素…」在他經歷過的大半人生裡，他很慶幸自己是Beta，可以不被信息素影響、可以正大光明走在街上，因為他的Beta才能當上總統，才能遇見Mike，一直到聽見Arvin的話，他才想起Mike是個Alpha，他需要Omega，但Benjamin Asher是Beta。

「Omega的信息素影響不了我，就算是發情期的Omega也影響不了。」朝思暮想已久的人在懷裡，Mike緊繃的神經終於得到舒緩，不是使用抑制劑的那種強制冷靜，是真正的放鬆。

「但是Arvin說你需要標記個Omega？」

「你漏聽了他的前一句話，我拒絕他提議要我標記你這件事，他才會要我去找Omega。」Mike努力讓他的保持在Ben的腰，而不是滑到其他地方去，「別把我推給其他人，我只要你。」

「你知道我下了多大的決心才找來這些Omega嗎？我可以接受你有伴侶，但是我不希望你調職。」

「我哪裡都不會去。」Mike親了一下Ben的額頭，雖然如果可以他想親的是其他地方，但是為了避免失控，還是先把肢體接處保持在純潔的位置，「你應該早點跟我說。」

「你知道要追求一個Alpha需要多大的勇氣嗎？」

「我覺得追求總統更需要勇氣。」

「你可以不加思索的闖進滿是恐怖份子的建築物，卻沒勇氣把事情說清楚？」

「可能失去你的壓力比面對那些人更大…，與其冒著失去你的風險，我寧願就這樣跟在你身後。」

「……所以你拿自己的健康開玩笑？」

「你也沒有把事情說清楚…」

「身體快崩潰的人是你！」Ben推開身前的人，他是豁出去的那個，他有權力生氣。

Mike把人重新拉回來，他將身體的重量交給Ben，享受著對方的體溫。

「Mike…外面還有賓客，我是主人得去招呼他們。」Ben提醒抱著他不放的那個人，Mike這樣子他不知道要如何繼續生氣。

「再一下就好。」Mike把人抱得更緊。

「可是你頂到我了…」Ben一點都不想在這裡發生些什麼，外面太多人了，要是被那些人知道就會上明天的新聞頭條。

「我什麼都不會做，再讓我抱一下…」

看著Mike這樣像是要確定懷中的人是真的存在的樣子，Ben決定把人拉下來自己吻上去。

※ ※ ※

「一個人？Mike呢？」Arvin翹著腳看著Ben走進診療室。

「他有事。」Ben帶著壯士斷腕的神情走到Arvin面前坐下。

Arvin狐疑的問：「怎麼了？」

Ben瞪著眼前的人，希望他自己吐出他心中問題的答案，可惜Arvin跟他沒有心電感應，Ben只好自己開口問：「什麼是標記？」

「我以為你們已經沒事了？昨天我看Mike精神還不錯。」當醫生的壞處就是病患不用說話，他就能知道發生什麼事了，雖然Arvin一點也不想知道他們兩個怎麼了。

「Mike告訴我，你說Alpha跟Beta也能標記。」

「標記這種事只對Alpha有意義，怎麼不是Mike來問？」

「他不在意標記…」

「然後呢？」

「但是他太煩了，我需要一些私人的空間。」

「提醒你一下，你是美國總統，門外最少站著兩個隨扈，你踏出白宮時會有十幾個特勤貼身保護你，更不要說你的目的地會先被上百人檢查過。」

「Mike跟他們不一樣，他上週堅持一整天從早到晚寸步不離的跟著我，只因為我跟Alpha的外賓握手，沾上他的信息素。」

雖然Arvin覺得那跟平常Mike做的事沒什麼兩樣，Ben一定還保留了些話沒說，但是他得給總統留點面子，所以他說：「Alpha的標記是交換信息素，但是你沒有信息素，更沒辦法保留Mike的信息素…」

「所以該怎麼處理？」既然曾經Arvin說過可以標記，Ben不相信他會忽然改口說不行。

「Mike做的是讓你身上持續沾染他的信息素，通常信息素必須要肢體接觸才會真的沾染上。」看著Ben尷尬的表情，Arvin只想翻白眼，「除此之外你可以配帶Mike的貼身物品，那種已經浸滿他信息素的物品。」

「就這樣？」事情比Ben想的還要容易，也許他可以跟Mike交換手錶之類的。

「就這樣。」Arvin把Ben全身上下打量一遍才繼續說：「其實你也可以保持現狀，如果不是你身上已經有Mike的信息素，他是不會離開你的…」

Arvin的話讓Ben立刻跳起來，他說：「謝謝你的方法。」然後頭也不回的立刻快步離開診療室。

看起來白宮內重要人物的問題都已經解決了，Arvin希望接下來他可以輕鬆些，只要沒有人又不怕死的闖進來的話，應該可以…

-Fin-


	2. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：A！Mike Banning X B！Benjamin Asher
> 
> 註：Mike單身、ABO設定，OOC可能有

Ben給每一個來酒會的人一個大大的擁抱，上午交接後，他終於卸下總統這個位置，八年，Conner從身高在他腰腹間成長到了幾乎與他同高，曾經與他共事的人今天都收到邀請了，只要是Benjamin Asher認識的，就算只是白宮實習生都被邀請，這是一個不公開的私人感謝酒會。

Mike當然在受邀名單裡面，本來他不想參加，雖然總統卸任了，但是隨扈組長沒有，新任總統的維安還是由他負責，所以這是他的值班時間，但是他跟Ben整整朝夕相處了六年半，所有人都知道他們是很好的朋友，Mike只好跟新任總統告假來參加。

跟每一個人寒暄、道謝，其中還有不少是Ben的老朋友，如果不是受他邀請他們不會踏進踏進白宮、踏進美國政府，有時候Ben會覺得對他們很過意不去，是他擾亂了他們的生活。跟所有人都談過後，Ben開始尋找以往總是跟他寸步不離的Mike，從今天開始他不再是Mike的責任，他不確定Mike到酒會後會不會優先來找他。其實Ben知道他不應該這麼著急，就算脫離了總統跟特勤的身分，Mike依然是他的Alpha，不會離開他的，只是身分上的轉變讓他不適應。

「在找Mike？」Trumbull看著東張西望的Ben開口問。

「Allan，我以為你不會來了。」Ben一樣給Trumbull一個擁抱。

「只是過來露個面，老人家不適合太晚睡。」Trumbull拍拍Ben的背，然後不願意放過他的問題，「你在找Mike？」

「呃……對。」Ben遲疑了一下才回答。雖然他跟Mike的關係是心照不宣的事情，在白宮裡上班的人多少都知道，但是Trumbull的辦公室在別處，是誰告訴他的？

「我以為他會轉調前總統的隨扈。」Trumbull對著Ben扎了扎眼。

Ben搖頭說：「他是最優秀的特勤。」他們從沒聊過Ben卸任以後的安排，Mike很自然的從現任特勤裡挑了一批人繼續保護Ben，他自己則是繼續擔任現任總統隨扈組長，但他已經告知新任總統待繼任人選確定後，他要退出第一線，拒絕了新任總統的挽留。

「年輕人有年輕人的打算。」Trumbull拍了拍Ben的肩膀，不打算繼續多說什麼，「現在終於不會有人打擾我釣魚了。」

Ben很想說自己已經不年輕，不過他沒資格在Trumbull面前說自己不年輕，「記得跟我們分享你的戰果。」

「你也是。」Trumbull再次扎眼。

不過這次Ben不懂他的意思，但Trumbull也沒解釋的打算，他忽然指了一個方向，「人在那。」然後就扔下Ben一個人。

順著Trumbull指的方向看過去，Ben找到了Mike，他在一群男女中間特別顯眼。不在工作中的Mike似乎滿受歡迎的，他被包圍的狀況是Ben第一次見到，Ben忽然有點好奇那些人都是Omega嗎？還是也有Beta？Ben下意識的握著手腕上的錶，他沒有信息素，無法分辨Alpha、Beta、Omega，每一次都是Mike拉著他離開，或者事後不滿的告訴他，跟他對話的人的性別。他想要上前去，卻不知道該用什麼理由，Mike從來沒有在他們兩個在同一個地點時離他那麼遠……

「這是第幾杯？」

Ben的手忽然被壓住了，他轉頭才發現是Arvin，跟著Arvin的視線，Ben才發現桌上多了幾個空酒杯，「我不確定……」

Arvin拿走Ben手上的那小杯子，一口喝掉內容物後找到他要的答案，「威士忌。」他把空杯子放回桌上，然後推開其他還裝著酒的杯子說：「你喝太多了。」

「拜託，我已經超過八年沒有喝酒了，香檳跟紅酒不算。」Ben沒理會Arvin的話，又拿了一杯給自己。

「心情不好？」

「我只是想複習一下喝醉的感覺。」Ben反駁，「連Maggie不在的那時候，我都沒有喝醉過。」即使在傷心欲絕的時候，他都提醒自己：他是美國總統，不能失態。

「那你就別用這種表情喝酒。」Arvin忍不住翻了個白眼。

「什麼表情？」Ben覺得他聽不懂Arvin的話。

「去照鏡子吧。」看來當事人一點自覺也沒有。

「我臉上沾到什麼了嗎？」Ben反射性的摸了一下臉。

「沒有。」考慮了一下Arvin還是覺得這不是他能插手的事，「Mike呢？」

「那裡。」Ben指著人群。

Arvin大概能猜到發生什麼事了，他拿下Ben手裡的空酒杯，塞了一杯新的給他，「繼續喝吧。」

Ben無意識的喝掉Arvin給他的酒。

「卸任後你有什麼打算？」Arvin也拿了一杯給自己，不過他只有淺嚐。

「還不確定，我有幾個想法，但還沒跟Conner商量。」

「只有Conner？Mike呢？」Arvin忽然發現事情可能比他想的還嚴重。

「Mike？跟他有什麼關係？」Ben不解的問。

「……你別跑，我去找Conner過來。」有鑒於自己比Ben還要早離開白宮，Arvin覺得事情的發展他弄不懂，既然他不打算插手，最少他得把人交給相關人士。找到Conner後，Arvin就躲到一邊去，以免說了什麼不該說的話。

雖然沒有被交付任務，但Conner也注意到自家老爸的不正常還有被包圍Mike，他提出了遲疑很久的疑問：

「爸，Mike確定不跟我們一起住嗎？」

雖然Mike有些時候會住在白宮裡，但是他並沒有退掉租屋，他只在白宮裡放了一些必需品，在收拾行李準備搬家的時候，Ben把他不滿一箱的東西帶到了他們在D.C.的新家，但是Mike沒有拿更多自己的東西過去。

「Mike有自己的房子。」

「但是……」Conner肯定老爸跟Mike沒有吵架，否則他一定會知道，但是這情況有點詭異，他住校，在學校的時間比家裡還多，所以離開白宮後，家裡只會剩老爸一個人，Mike也是自己一個人住，那為什麼他們要分開各住一間房？只是Conner不知道該怎麼問這件事。

「但是什麼？」

Conner思考他是不是漏了什麼關鍵時，忽然聞到很重的酒味，抬頭看才發現他爸已經臉頰泛紅、眼神渙散了，「爸！……Mike、Mike！」

他的叫喊聲引起大家的注意，旁邊的特勤趕緊上前關心，但Conner沒讓他們幫忙，只要他們把Mike找來。

「怎麼了？」發現騷動的Mike撥開人群走過來。

「爸喝醉了。」雖然Ben沒有步伐不穩，但Conner還是支撐著他。

「去幫我要些解酒液好嗎？」

Mike示意其他特勤回到崗位，然後支開擔心的Conner，他打算把人攙扶到休息區時，Ben卻不為所動。

「Ben你喝醉了，我們到旁邊休息好嗎？」

聽到Mike的聲音，Ben抬頭衝著他笑了一下，然後他抓著Mike的領帶把人拉到面前頭靠著他的肩膀。

「Ben……有很多人在看。」Mike把Ben推開。雖然他沒有分神去注意其他人，但Mike知道大半的來賓都正看著他們。

「所以呢？」Ben歪著頭問。

「你是美國總統，得注意形象。」

「我卸任了。」

「好吧，你現在是前總統。」Mike哭笑不得的說：「但你還是得注意形象。」

「不……」Ben小聲的喃喃自語。

「什麼？」Mike靠近Ben想聽清楚他在說什麼。

「我不要注意形象……我不要……你去保護其他人……」

「我已經申請調職了，但是得先把事情交接一下，我沒有要保護其他人，好嗎？」雖然跟喝醉的人講道理沒有用，但Mike還是嘗試了一下。

「我不要……不要……你離我那麼遠……」

「我人就在這裡。」

「你沒有……你甚至……甚至不願意……搬過來……跟我一起住……」

「就算你卸任了，你還是公眾人物，媒體還是會關注你，我不能就這樣搬過去。」

「……我不管。」Ben伸手抱著Mike不放。

「Ben，大家都在看。」雖然旁邊的人應該能看出前總統喝醉了，但是Mike還是覺得這樣的舉動不太適合。

「讓他們去看……」Ben把人抱得更緊。

「請問，需要幫忙嗎？」有幾個人上前想幫忙。

Ben抬頭看了一下那些人，發現不是特勤，他不高興的說：「不用。」但是對方沒看他反而盯著Mike，他加大了音量：「走開！」

「抱歉，總統喝醉了。」Mike帶著歉意的說。

對方理解的笑了一下，再次問：「需要幫忙把總統先生扶到旁邊休息嗎？」

Mike還在遲疑的時候，Ben把他抱的更緊。感覺到Mike有些尷尬，對方伸手想幫忙，結果還沒碰到人，Ben就揮手把人趕開。其他人見狀，跟著上前想拉開Ben，這次換成Ben直接環著Mike的脖子說：

「滾開，他是我的！」然後對著Mike吻下去。

Mike整個人僵住，任由Ben抱著他親吻，聽到旁邊驚呼的聲音他驚醒過來，他推開Ben說：「你喝醉了。」

「Mike Banning，我知道我在做什麼！」Ben再次吻上去，這次他強硬的翹開Mike的嘴把舌頭伸過去跟Mike交纏。

※ ※ ※

鬧鐘吵醒了床上的人，Ben制止了鈴聲後，打算翻身繼續睡。

「我覺得你應該看一下今天的報紙，希望你不會後悔昨晚的事。」Mike拉開棉被把人扶起來。

「頭痛……」還在半夢半醒的Ben整個人靠在Mike身上。

「把解酒液喝了，你的辦公室主任在等你的指示。」Mike把杯子遞到Ben的嘴邊，要人把東西喝下去。

喝掉難喝的液體，Ben忍不住扮了個鬼臉，人終於清醒些了，「什麼指示？」

「你還記得你昨晚做了什麼事嗎？」

Ben回想了一下，然後把頭埋進棉被裡，不想面對現實。

「後悔了？」Mike有點好笑的看著Ben的鴕鳥舉動。

「沒有。」從棉被裡傳出被悶住的聲音。

「那就快起來處理吧。」Mike把棉被拉開後將人撈起來，還偷到了一個吻。

「有多熱鬧？」Ben自暴自棄的任由Mike把他拉起來，忽然看到房間裡多出了一些東西，「那些是什麼？」

「頭版還是新總統，從第二版開始。」Mike把人抱在懷裡上下其手，「我昨晚把東西都搬過來了，哪邊能讓我放？」

「我記得昨晚不准記者採訪。」Ben拍掉Mike的手，「你想放哪就放哪。」

「現在手機拍的照片清晰度都很高。」而昨晚只是個晚宴，沒有國家機密，特勤不能阻止賓客們拍照。

Ben有點煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，然後嘆了一口氣說：「Mike對不起，我不應該打亂你的計畫，特勤局那邊我會幫你處理，應該可以繼續留任，只是要轉內勤。」

Mike把Ben的手抓在手裡，嘴貼著它們說：「我一直希望可以跟你並肩走在路上，以前我不介意，因為至少我能在你背後，現在我需要理由才能繼續跟你走在一起，早就想向其他人宣告你是我的。」Mike拉出帶在脖子底下的項鍊，上面串著一個戒指—Ben跟Maggie的婚戒。

看著那個戒指，Ben想起來他把戒指給Mike時他說過的話：我永遠不可能放下Maggie，所以我把她跟我一起交給你。

「重嗎？」Ben握著那個戒指問。

「比你肩膀上的重量輕多了。」Mike把人抱在身前說：「你永遠不需要對我感到抱歉，我會支持你所有的決定。」

「……陪我一起面對那些記者。」

「當然。」

-Fin-


End file.
